How to save a life
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The students are still looking for Thatch, who is still no where to be seen. Until one particular student heads to DeedsTown and finds the vampire in shambles, barely hanging on in an emotional, mental, and slightly physical level. And it's up to him to try to fix the long since broken vampire.


**Minor continuation to Monstrous Children. Again, I'm so sorry for that ones ending. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The little monsters (and one human) had been looking around school for a good half hour now. But there were absolutely NO signs of Thatch.

Everyone was handling this in their own way. Casper was trying to keep a bottle on his emotions, trying not to break down. Richard was already AT the broken down stage, and was now barely capable of searching. But he refused to sit down. He kept looking. Zeke was using any and every machine he could to track the vampire. His mechanical limbs were lifting furniture, and his physical hands were on the floor, trying to track the creature. Mantha and Ra were having trouble looking as well as their hearts felt heavy with guilt. After all, they knew they were part of the reason Thatch used to feel that way. Thatch's gang were moving slowly as well, deeply hurt by the fact that every time they betrayed their leader, it pushed him closer to the edge. And finally there was Fatch. The prince was panicking as he searched, claiming that things could get bad if they didn't find him. That he's been where Thatch has been, and that he really needed help right now.

Casper frowned, very close to breaking down, and floated over to the window. He couldn't find Thatch, but he couldn't just give up either. He just hoped Thatch was ok. Based on everything Fatch was saying, and based on that memory they'd seen, it really seemed like Thatch was going to... do it this time...

Looking up and through the window, he felt his eyes narrow as he tried to see something that had caught his eye. It was right in front of the Nightwatchman's house too. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it out from here. It was black, with some hints of red. As he was about to fly out to get a closer look, a weird tentacle fell onto his shoulder. Turning, he found it to be the headmasters.

" Casper, we're done with whatever stupid game you children are playing. "

Dash said, quite obviously serious. And it angered Casper to no end. And, from the corner of his eye, it angered Fatch as well, who was glaring red from the stair case.

" Go to bed. And tell the alien and the fleshie that it's time to leave. "

" But sirs! "

Casper protested.

" We need to find Thatch! "

" We don't CARE where that stupid vampire went! "

Alder said simply.

" He could be captured by a fleshie for all we care! "

The two began to laugh, and Casper wanted nothing more than to yell at them. However, he would get expelled if he tried.

Suddenly the two cried out, their arms flinging towards their back. Before Casper could ask what happened, Fatch walked in front of the twin headed monster, his right hand, mainly his claws, absolutely coated in their blood. He'd scratched them.

" Look! "

He hissed, grabbing hold of BOTH of their necks.

" You WILL start respecting Thatch, or so help me I will either have Kibosh fire your sorry a**, or I will kill you myself! UNDERSTAND?! "

The two nodded frantically, their faces turning a soft shade of blue. Fatch let go of their wind pipes, still glaring them down.

" Good. "

He hissed lowly.

" Now, we are trying to find where he went. You have two options here. You will either get the hell out of the way and let us look, or I can rip one of your heads off. Which sounds better to you? "

Immediately the headmasters slithered away, and Fatch panted a few times in an attempt to calm down. The red soon faded, and he turned around to face a slightly frightened Casper. The vampire smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

" I-in all seriousness, I probably wouldn't have the guts to kill them. "

He explained.

" But I'm not just gonna stand here and let them insult him. Hell, I'm going to make sure they start treating him with RESPECT from now on. "

Casper smiled, watching as Fatch rushed off to look elsewhere. Turning towards the window again, he quickly flew through it, his mind really wanting to know what was on the ground. Upon reaching it, he felt his stomach lurch, realizing what it was. It was Thatch's cape.

Gently picking it up, he couldn't help but wonder why Thatch had left it here. The vampire loved his cape... why did he leave it? Had he realized? And why was it HERE of all places?_ ' Does... '_ He mentally mumbled, looking at the hut now._ ' Does he know about the dimension tube...? ' _He had to. No one could find him here at scare school, so he HAD to be in DeedsTown. It was the only real explanation... rushing inside, phasing through the door, he quickly pulled the chains on the cuckoo clock and dove into the tube.

* * *

The ghost soon landed in the lobby of his uncles manor, looking around to see if Thatch might be here. From the looks of it, probably not.

" Casper? "

The ghost jumped slightly, turning around to come face to face with his uncle Stinky. The child hurried to his feet, looking the uncle in the eye. The older actually looked REALLY confused.

" Did something happen to that little vampire kid? He just fell through the dimension tube and went rushing out of here, crying harshly... "

_' Oh no... ' _Casper mentally panicked._ ' This is really, REALLY bad... ' _As much as Casper hated to leave his uncle in the dark, he knew it wasn't his place to say what was going on. Instead, he took off running into DeedsTown, not caring if anyone saw him. All he cared about was finding Thatch, and making sure he was alright.

Once he got outside, he found it was raining heavily. Harshly. Heck, it was the beginning of a storm._ ' And to think Thatch is probably out in this... ' _He thought sadly, running a bit faster.

* * *

Back in Scare School, Fatch and the others were regrouping in the lobby of school, all with heavy hearts. None had any luck in finding the creature.

The vampire prince sat himself down on the stairs, cupping his face in his hands. He wouldn't admit, as he needed to be strong for the other's sakes, but he was terrified to the bone. He'd been through the same thing Thatch was going through, and he knew that Thatch probably shouldn't be left alone right now. There was no telling how bad this was, or how bad it could get. And now... if they couldn't find him... there was a good chance he could...

A gentle, cold hand fell upon his shoulder, and he looked up to find Richard. He scowled a bit, shrugging his shoulder away, eyes never leaving the humans bright orange ones. Richard frowned, slowly sitting beside him.

" Thatch is like a brother to you, isn't he? "

The human said softly, seemingly trying to keep his voice from cracking. Fatch didn't know why the human was talking to him, it was all to obvious he didn't want anything to do with the human. But slowly, he nodded, as answering this question wouldn't be the end of the freaking world. Richard looked down at his hands, seemingly having a bit of trouble talking to the creature.

" ... You know... I don't know you well. And considering you hate humans, I doubt I'll ever be given the CHANCE to know you, but... "

He hesitated, his face scrunching up horribly. It was clear he was struggling with his emotions right now.

" I'm really glad Thatch knows you... "

Fatch soon found his eyes widening, not expecting the human to admit something like that.

" What makes you say that? "

Richard smiled, obviously surprised that the prince spoke to him.

" It's clear he depends on you... and I know you'd never hurt him... you're a good person for him to hang around. "

Despite the fact he hated humans more than ANYTHING... he had to admit... the human was being very bold right now... it... brought a smile to his face.

The sound of the younger students loud gasps and screams soon brought Fatch back to reality; immediately he stood up, soon finding why everyone was reacting that way. Merek was now in the lobby, however, he didn't look his best. He had cuts along his right cheek, and his wings were ruffled horribly. And yet, he was smiling.

" I think you all need to see this... "

He mumbled, raising his hand up and filling the room with light.

* * *

Casper was panting by this point, having been running for too long. Slowly, he came to a halt, bent over and hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He'd managed to run all the way to the park, which was quite far from his house, and he now needed to rest a bit. Much to his disliking.

' He's been gone for almost an hour now... ' He mentally mumbled. ' I hope he's ok... after seeing that memory again, h-he could've... ' He HAD to stop himself from thinking. He couldn't bring himself to... if he was right, then Thatch could possibly be-

" NYAH! "

He yelped, clutching both sides of his head.

" Shut up, shut up, shut up! "

The sound of sniffling snapped the ghost from his freak out, and got him to look around. Soon he found a lone figure sitting on the stone park bench, absolutely soaked in the rainwater. Cautiously, the ghost floated over to the figure, just in case it was a fleshie. Upon getting to a close, but safe, distance to the figure, he was immediately HORRIFIED at what he saw.

It was Thatch. But he looked terrible. He was soaking wet, tears were streaming down his face, and black lines outlined his eyes, staring off into the distance. But this was the least of his worries. No, what worried Casper the most... was the vampires bleeding wrists.

Casper swallowed thickly, feeling sick at the sight of the massive amount of blood. Immediately he flew to the creatures side, terrified when Thatch didn't even acknowledge his presence.

" You're hurt! "

The ghost yelped, grabbing above the cuts, pulling the vampire with all his might.

" Come on! We need to get you to the nurse! "

" No... "

Thatch muttered, monotoned, refusing to move. He gently pulled his arms from Casper's grasp, placing his hands in his lap.

" It's ok... "

" No it's not! You're bleeding for crying out loud! "

Casper cried out, trying not to cry in fear of upsetting Thatch further. Still the vampire seemed unaffected.

" Leave me be, Casper... "

He whispered sadly, looking down at his bloody hands.

" Please leave me be... "

Casper sighed a bit, trying to calm down, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Instead, he sat down beside the vampire, draping his cape over his head. Thatch looked up a bit, as if perplexed.

" At least wear this... "

The ghost muttered back.

" You'll get sick sitting out in the rain like this. "

Thatch looked back down, a hinge of sadness spreading his face.

" I don't care... "

Once again Casper cringed, wanting nothing more than to comfort the vampire. However, he wasn't entirely sure HOW to in this situation. Looking down at the creatures wrists, he couldn't help but wonder how he managed to do that. Did he use his fangs...? No, he couldn't have. His fangs were completely free of any blood. There wasn't even any running down his chin. So how could he do that? Was it even him? If it was him, what on earth did he have that was sharp enough to possibly-?

" The pocket knife-! "

He gasped, getting the vampires attention. Fully this time as well.

" That's why you carry it around,isn't it...? For... this... "

Thatch's mouth quivered, the tears running faster.

" Yeah... "

He croaked, gently rubbing against the wounds.

" A-at first, I slipped, cutting my wrists by a-accident. But after s-some ti-ime... I-I couldn't st-stop... "

" Thatch, this is good... "

Casper tried to explain.

" Talking. It'll help. Can you tell me about that memory? "

" Casper, I don't even talk to Fatch or RICHARD about that! "

Thatch yelped, nearly jumping Casper right out of his ectoplasm.

" Why would I make an exception for you?! "

" Thatch, why did you run off? "

The ghost pressed, and Thatch cringed greatly.

" Because I'm ashamed, ok?! "

The vampire finally snapped, glaring the ghost boy down.

" Things are great now! My parents are gone, I have great friends, and I got to see Richard again! Now, I-I can't believe I ever thought about ending it... I... "

His voice finally quieted down, obviously getting upset again.

" I was so embarrassed... and ashamed of myself... that's why I ran... that memory was something I tried with all my might to forget... something I never wanted anyone to know about... and when EVERYONE saw it, I... I-I just- "

Thatch cut himself off, covering his mouth to keep from sobbing. Casper frowned, gently wrapping his arms around the vampire, to which Thatch did not object to. He just sat there, and let him comfort him.

The two stayed there for a while, Casper not wanting to leave until Thatch was ready. It took a while too, but soon Thatch started to dry his face, getting the ghost to move from his sudden movement.

" I... I wanna get out of the rain... "

Thatch whispered, slowly rising to his feet. Suddenly he swayed, and Casper shot his hands out to catch him. It seemed like he was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss.

" Why don't we go back to school? "

Casper suggested.

" We'll have the nurse patch you up. "

" C-Casper... "

Thatch whimpered, shuddering considerably. Obviously getting cold.

" Wh-what will the others think of me now...? "

Casper frowned, placing a gentle hand on the other's shoulder.

" We'll work it out. Besides, we've got Fatch around. I'm sure he'll step in if he needs to. "

Thatch chuckled lightly, wrapping his cape around himself a bit tighter, allowing Casper to guide him back to the dimension tube.

* * *

The two now stood at the front door to Scare School. Casper smiled a bit, truly relieved to have adverted this crisis. Thatch had seriously worried him several times today. Running off, the sudden outbursts, the wrists... he was glad he could help. Really he was. Now he just had to make sure he got some help.

" ... Casper...? "

Casper quickly turned his attention to Thatch, who was shaking harshly, one hand clutching his waist.

" Yes Thatch? "

" ... I think I'm gonna throw up... "

The vampires body lurched, almost as if he'd been right. One hand rested against his mouth, the shakes not leaving any time soon. Casper knew what this was. And thankfully it wasn't a fever.

" You're scared... "

The ghost mumbled, truly pitying the creature at this moment. Never once had he seen Thatch quite this vulnerable. Slowly walking up to him, the ghost placed a hand on his shoulder, trying everything to calm him down.

" Thatch, it's going to be ok. "

" ... Promise...? "

" Promise. "

For the first time in a while, Thatch smiled. It was weak, and shaky, but pure and genuine. He believed in the younger creature. Taking a deep breath, he allowed Casper to guide him to the front doors of Scare School. Every fiber in his body was telling him to run. That everyone would treat him funny, or even reject him absolutely. And yet, somehow, he felt safer with Casper here by his side.

Once the doors opened, neither creature could believe their eyes. All the students in Scare School were in the lobby, seemingly waiting for the two to return. All of their closer friends up in front.

Thatch REALLY wanted to run now. Were they mad at him? Going to reject him? Kick him out of Scare School? He took a few steps back, fully intending to run, when suddenly something rushed up to him at lightning speed and locked him into a tight, cold hug.

It took him a second, but he soon realized it was none other than Fatch Ramirez. The prince in question was shaking violently, refusing to let the younger go. As if he let him go, the younger would disappear for all eternity.

" ... Please... "

Fatch mumbled, sounding almost like he was crying.

" Don't do that again... "

Now, no one else understood that, but Thatch did. Fatch meant the running off, and the suicide attempt from years ago._ ' He... '_ Thatch mentally mumbled._ ' He really cares this much...? ' _Tears lined his eyes once more. But this time was different. This time... they were tears of happiness.

" Come on. "

Fatch said softly.

" Let's get those cuts taken care of. "

* * *

Casper paced the hall in front of the nurses office, waiting for the news. Fatch and Thatch BOTH asked the other students to go to bed, as it was late, and Thatch would've hated keeping them up any longer for his sake. But Casper was the only one still awake. Since he was the one to be there and comfort the gray skinned creature, he had every right to make sure he was alright before resting himself. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to sleep until he heard the news anyway.

Fatch suddenly came out from the office, and Casper was instantly at his side, waiting to hear the news. The prince merely smiled at the anxious ghost, carefully closing up the curtains.

" Thatch fell asleep while the nurse was working on his wrists. "

He explained.

" He'll be sleeping there tonight, but he's fine otherwise. "

Casper heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Fatch smiled and motioned for Casper to walk with him. No doubt to head back to the dorm.

" You know... "

Fatch mumbled, easily getting Casper's attention.

" You might've just saved a life today, Casper. "

Thats when reality hit the young ghost. He was right... psychically Thatch was fine. But, maybe on an emotional level, he wasn't. If Casper hadn't come by to comfort him, he might not be... Casper huffed slightly, tears now free falling from his translucent cheeks. He just saved a life... he simply couldn't believe it, but... it felt good. He just saved a life...

* * *

**End. Awwwww... I wanted to cry while writing this. I'll try to cheer things up in my next story. But for now, Bonsoir. :')**


End file.
